Le cas des Brown
by Areina James
Summary: Myrwen Brown adore sa sœur, et apprécie moyennement son rouquin de copain, Ron, mais c'est un peu plus compliqué avec le meilleur-ami du rouquin, Harry, et pas seulement parce qu'il est le survivant, mais plutôt parce qu'il a critiqué les poufsouffles.
1. Part 1 : Le cas de Myrwen Brown

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici donc, ma nouvelle fiction : Le cas des Brown. Tout les personnages excepté Myrwen appartienne à la grande JK Rowling.

Elle est composé de sept partie très exactement. Et tout est écrit. Il n'y à qu'a passé à la correction avec la très géniale Syngaly, ma bêta qui à fait du très bon boulot, et assez rapide de surcroix

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pas plus de blabla, c'est partie !

* * *

.

Le cas des Brown.

Résumé : Myrwen Brown adore sa sœur, et apprécie moyennement son rouquin de copain, mais c'est un peu plus compliqué avec le meilleur-ami du rouquin, et pas seulement parce qu'il est le survivant, mais plutôt parce qu'il a critiqué les poufsouffles.

.

.

Partie 1 : L'étrange cas de

Myrwen Brown.

.

- Petite-sœur, s'impatienta la frétillante Lavande Brown en tirant sur la manche de la robe de sorcière de sa sœur. Dépêche-toi !

- Ce ne sont que les recrutements Lavande, soupira Myrwen. Ce n'est même pas mon équipe, et c'est interdit en plus ! On va croire que je fais de l'espionnage !

- Mais non, soupira la Gryffondor en tirant sa Poufsouffle de sœur par le bras. Elle retira l'écharpe jaune et noire, pour la remplacer par la sienne or et rouge. Tu ressembles à une Gryffondor maintenant, indiqua la sorcière avec un superbe sourire en tirant de nouveau sur le bras de sa sœur, pour qu'elle se dépêche un peu plus.

- Lavande, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, tenta la cinquième année sans réussir à se défaire de la poigne de sa sœur, pourtant pas très forte.

- Tu préfères me laisser toute seule ? demanda la Gryffondor, en adressant un regard de chien mouillé à sa cadette qui n'y résistait jamais.

- D'accord, d'accord, mais ne m'appelle pas Myrwen ou Petite-sœur, ça gâcherait le moment de gloire de poil de..., euh... Ron, corrigea-t-elle devant le regard noir de sa sœur.

Myrwen s'installa à côté de Lavande, et remarqua aussitôt le capitaine des Gryffondors. Qui ne connaissait pas Harry Potter ? Les moldus. Qui n'avait jamais rêvé que le survivant ouvre sa magnifique bouche pour vous adresser la parole ? Myrwen.

Elle avait deux raisons pour fuir le "grand" Harry Potter. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vu il s'était moqué de sa maison, en disant que personne ne risquait de perdre contre les Poufsouffles, peu avant la coupe de feu avec les jumeaux Weasley. Mais en plus, il l'avait fait tomber à l'ouverture de la boutique de ces même frères Weasley, ou Lavande l'avait traînée, quelques jours plus tôt.

- Odieux personnage, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, s'attirant ainsi le regard de Lovegood sur elle.

- Tiens... Brown ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Rien Luna, répondit précipitamment Lavande à la place de sa cadette qui remonta l'écharpe des Gryffondors autour de son visage, pour une séance camouflage dont elle se serait passé à merveille.

La blonde les dévisagea curieusement, mais oublia rapidement Myrwen quand les qualifications commencèrent.

La Poufsouffle déguisé jeta un coup d'œil blasé aux gardiens, deux bras cassés pour le prix d'un. Ce n'était pas avec ça que les poursuiveurs de septième année de son équipe allaient être bloqués. Elle faillit ricaner, quand elle sentit le regard sceptique de Potter sur elle.

- Ça va faire une esclandre, murmura Myrwen en paniquant complètement prête à bondir sur ses pieds pour prendre la fuite.

- N'est-il pas si beau ? s'extasia la Gryffondor inconsciente du drame qui se déroulait à côté d'elle, quand le capitaine des rouge et or lui indiqua par geste qu'il la surveillait.

D'abord cramoisie, la Poufsouffle se sentit bien trop en faute. Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire « oui » à sa sœur. Elle tira lentement son écharpe de la poche de Lavande, qui ne remarqua rien, et déposa l'écharpe des Gryffondors sur le banc avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Plus jamais, se jura-t-elle. Plus jamais elle ne traînerait avec Lavande, si jamais elle sortait avec Poil de carotte et l'autre andouille. Elle préférait encore parler avec Malefoy.

- Myrwen ! hurla Lavande. Ils ont gagné ! Ils ont gagné !

- J'ai vu, j'étais dans les gradins aussi, rappela la Poufsouffle, alors que les poursuiveurs de dernière année lui souriaient tranquillement sans bouger, l'un à droite et l'autre à gauche, comme de fidèles gardes du corps.

- Oui, mais tu as vu Ron ! Il était... trop... Ha..., fondit-elle complètement.

- Roux, proposa un Poufsouffle, ce qui faillit provoquer la mort de sa capitaine qui s'étouffa en réprimant un fou rire. Les Weasley avaient deux qualificatifs parmi les joueurs de quidditch des Poufsouffles, _le clan de lapin_, en raison de leur nombre, et _les roux_, à cause de leurs cheveux et _poil de carotte_pour Ronald Weasley, parce que Myrwen avait l'impression qu'il était encore plus orange que le reste de sa famille.

- Je vais aller l'embrasser, Petite-sœur ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! hurla-t-elle déjà loin, tout en faisant de grands signes d'au revoir à sa cadette.

- C'est un drôle de numéro ta sœur, signala son ami.

- Si seulement elle savait qu'il était un gardien des plus moyens... C'est seulement parce que les Serpentards aussi ont perdu pratiquement tous leurs membres qu'ils étaient aussi nuls...

- Ça va être notre année les gars. On va redorer le nom de notre maison, comme Digory l'aurait voulut, ajouta Myrwen avec un brun de tristesse.

Ils étaient la maison la plus soudée de tout Poudlard, malgré ce qu'en disaient les autres. Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde dans leur salle commune. Et Cédric Digory avait été comme un grand frère, pendant sa première année dans les murs de Poudlard.

C'était d'ailleurs en sa mémoire qu'elle avait intégré par la suite l'équipe de quidditch. Tout le monde voulait gagner quelque chose pour pouvoir enfin dire que de tout Poudlard, ce n'était pas Cho Chang, ni le survivant, ou ils ne savaient qui, qui avaient perdu un grand-frère, mais eux, les Poufsouffles.

Alors, lui dédier une victoire au quidditch, sport qu'il adorait, serait une très belle preuve de respect.

- Myrw', l'interpella son gardien en s'arrêtant devant les trois Poufsouffles. Les Gryffondors ont gagné contre les Serpentards... Ils sont bons. Tu crois qu'on va réussir ?

- Le gardien est une passoire, répondit la capitaine tranquillement. Et les Serpentards ont dû refaire plus de la moitié de leur effectif, comme les Gryffondors. Nous n'avons qu'un nouveau. Tout ira bien.

-En attendant, on devra mener de plus de cent cinquante points pour gagner. Potter attrapera le vif d'or, répondit le gardien buté dans son défaitisme.

- Smith fera ce qu'il pourra, tempéra Myrwen. Maintenant, si tu penses qu'on va perdre, je peux te remplacer tout de suite. On aurait plus de chance, même si on prend un autre joueur plus nul que toi comme gardien...

- Non ! répondit précipitamment le gardien. Ça va aller, on va gagner !

Myrwen sourit, et salua rapidement les deux poursuiveurs, avant de se diriger vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, au cas où sa sœur se retrouverait avec le cœur en miette.

Elle croisa une Granger en pleurs, et pila net quand ce fut Potter qu'elle croisa dans le couloir un peu plus loin.

- Tiens, l'intruse du recrutement, salua-t-il en ignorant complètement qui elle était. Tu es au courant que les joueurs n'ont pas le droit d'assister au recrutement des autres équipes ?

- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-elle sans en penser un traître mot.

Si il n'y avait eu qu'elle, elle n'y serait jamais allée. Voir Potter d'elle-même lui donnait envie de vomir dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde, avec Malefoy en train de rigoler à côté d'elle, et, en prime, Weasley-fille en train d'essayer réparer l'une des portes des toilettes avec ses muscles d'homme malgré son corps de fillette.

- Menteuse en plus ? persifla-t-il soudain amusé. Que viens-tu espionner aujourd'hui ? La manière de faire un croche pied à Ron pour le mois de février ? proposa le Gryffondor avec obligeance.

- Je venais vérifier si ma sœur avait le cœur en miette ou non, répondit enfin Myrwen en tuant pratiquement le Gryffondor du regard.

- Ta sœur étant ?

- Lavande Brown. Je suis Myrwen Brown, la similitude te frappe ? Cracha-t-elle trop enragée par ce type pour agir normalement.

- Brown, siffla Weasley-muscles-d'homme en apparaissant dans le couloir à son tour. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'as pas un coup bas à faire ailleurs ?

« Plonge ta langue dans une autre gorge et tais-toi ! » eut envie d'ordonner la Poufsouffle en soutenant le regard de la batteuse Gryffondor. Si jamais elle en avait l'occasion, elle lui lancerait un cognard en plein dans la jambe à cette saleté là.

Ou bien dans le bras pour la mettre _out_ pour tout le restant du match... Il n'y avait pas que les Serpentards qui faisaient des coups bas, et Myrwen avait la haine tenace.

- Lavande a sa langue plantée très profondément dans la gorge de Ron, répondit un Harry très amusé de voir les deux joueuses se bouffer du regard.

- Parfait, merci, ajouta-t-elle par pure politesse en tournant les talons.

- Elle a voulut te faire un coup bas ? murmura Ginny à son capitaine. Il parait qu'une fois elle a lancé un cognard dans le ventre d'une fille, qui avait tiré sa queue-de-cheval...

- Ou tu vas chercher ça ? interrogea le survivant en regardant la Poufsouffle s'éloigner. C'est une Poufsouffle... pas une Serpentarde...

- Parce que tu crois que sous prétexte que mon frère est un Gryffondor, il aurait emballé Lavande Brown comme elle l'a fait ? s'impatienta la batteuse, en se rendant compte que son "ami" ne la croyait pas une seconde quand au comportement plus que louche de Myrwen Brown. Le Choixpeaux s'était forcement trompé de maison à la répartition.

- Tu peux me dire la similitude entre Ron et Myrwen Brown ? interrogea un Harry soudain ennuyé par la conversation.

- Ils jouent tous les deux au quidditch, répondit la rouquine décontenancé.

- J'ai plus de point commun avec elle que Ron, soupira le survivant. Maintenant, je vais réconforter Hermione, indiqua-t-il en s'éloignant avec l'ordre sous-jacent pour elle de ne pas le suivre.

* * *

Voila pour cette fois !

Es-ce que vous avez aimez ? Ça vous intéresse ?


	2. Part 2 : Les chandelles de Lavande Brown

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Me revoici après une très courtes absence et grâce à la rapidité incroyable de ma bêta Syngaly (que je remercie pour sa rapidité).

Au programme : Rendez-vous amoureux et Quidditch. Dans la prochaine partie, nous allons en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'Harry pense.

J'espère que sa plaira et si c'est le cas (ou si vous détestez) dite-le moi. Ça me fera plaisir.

* * *

.

Partie 2 : Les chandelles de Lavande Brown.

.  
.

.

Myrwen fixa sa sœur un quart de seconde, avant de détourner les yeux du roulage de pelle entre cette dernière et Poil de carotte.

Retenant une envie vomir tenace, elle essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici. Elle aurait dû dire non quand sa sœur l'avait suppliée de venir avec elle à son rendez-vous avec "Ron-Ron", pour que le copain de ce dernier n'ait pas à tenir la chandelle.

Résultat, ils étaient deux à tenir la chandelle.

Parce que Myrwen ne risquait pas de parler avec l'"ami" de Poil de carotte. Pourquoi avait-elle cru qu'il s'agissait de Lee Jordan ou même Seamus Finnigan ?

- Ron-Ron, souffla une Lavande presque montée sur son petit-ami, je t'aime.

S'en fut trop pour la Poufsouffle. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, et prit la fuite de cette alcôve trop serrée où il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit que leurs échanges buccaux, et un Potter en train de noircir un parchemin avec beaucoup de dextérité.

- Tu as un problème ? interrogea le capitaine des Gryffondors quand elle s'arrêta pour s'asseoir sur l'un des petits murets du bord des couloirs intérieurs de Poudlard.

- Les couples sont écœurants, c'est tout, indiqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Dans deux mois ils ne seront probablement même plus ensemble !

- Et alors ? Ta sœur est heureuse en attendant, non ?

- Elle le sera moins avec le cœur en miette, quand Granger emballera Poil-de-carotte bien profond, marmonna la Poufsouffle.

- Poil-de-carotte ? C'est pas très gentil pour le petit-copain de ta sœur, sourit Harry bien qu'elle ait insulté son meilleur-ami.

- Si tu veux jouer au psy, va voir Granger ou je ne sais qui d'autre. Quelqu'un qui a envie de te parler...

- Tu ne veux pas me parler, toi ?

- Non, les Poufsouffles ne sont que des bons à rien, pas vrais ? siffla-t-elle très froidement en sautant au sol rapidement, avant de s'éloigner.

- Qu'elle est drôle, rigola le survivant en regardant sa queue-de-cheval se balancer à chacun de ses pas.

.

- Tiens, la tricheuse ! la salua le capitaine des Gryffondors, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre les vestiaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle bien que ce soit évident.

- Lavande voulait absolument que j'aille voir «comment sa sœur se débrouille bien sur un balais ». Et comme j'avais prévu de voir comment se débrouillaient mes futurs adversaires... Me voilà.

- Dans ce couloir ? répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est plus court et il y a moins de monde, répondit le survivant en haussant les épaules. Bonne chance.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit-elle en entrant dans les vestiaires de son équipe, où les garçons parlaient déjà stratégie, alors que la troisième poursuiveuse enfilait sa veste jaune.

- Vous avez les noms des joueurs ? demanda Myrwen en commençant à se changer, sans que les garçons ne se retournent. Ils avaient l'habitude tous les six, et le septième, le second batteur, semblait bien le supporter.

- Ils ne reste presque plus personne. On a Chang, qui est attrapeuse, et les autres sont des inconnus, donc nouveau.

- Parfais, ils ne sont pas encore très bien formés, même si ils ont mis les bouchées doubles. Smith, tu m'attrapes ce vif d'or le plus vite possible. Moi et mon nouveau collègue on va s'occuper des trois poursuiveurs et de l'attrapeuse. Les gars, ajouta-t-elle, s'adressant aux poursuiveurs, je veux qu'au bout d'une heure on ait le vif d'or d'avance sur eux. Quand à toi, ajouta-t-elle au gardien, tu me bloques tout ce que tu peux.

Les six membres de son équipes hochèrent la tête, en fixant leur capitaine. Elle enfila son brassard noir de capitaine, et détacha ses cheveux pour faire rapidement une natte avec sa masse châtain.

- Pour Digory ! dit-elle ensuite la main sur la poignée de porte. Pour notre maison ! Et parce qu'on est pas une maison-poubelle ! scanda la capitaine. Je veux que vous soyez morts à la fin du match, mais qu'on ait écrasé ces petites têtes bien faites de Serdaigles !

- On le fera Myrw', répondit le gardien sur un ton convaincu, suivit par tous les autres.

.

Près d'une heure et demi plus tard, Myrwen vit clairement que son homologue batteur n'en pouvait plus. Elle plongea en piqué, et tapa dans le cognard si fort qu'elle eut brusquement une forte douleur au poignet mais elle l' ignora pourtant.

Le cognard termina sa course, en fonçant droit sur le balai de Chang ce qui la déséquilibra, après avoir avoir frappé le bras du poursuiveur en possession du souaffle, cible initiale de la batteuse, que l'un de ses poursuiveurs rattrapa avant de le lancer dans les ronds du gardien Serdaigle ou il marqua.

Chang, déboussolé par le coup, se mit brusquement à chuter d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite.

Myrwen hurla à son batteur de se secouer, alors qu'elle plongea droit sur l'attrapeuse des Serdaigles en train de perdre de l'altitude à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Les deux joueuses étaient presque au sol quand la batteuse des Poufsouffle tira Chang sur son balai comme un sac à patate, alors que le balai de la Serdaigle s'écrasait au sol comme un simple morceau de bois.

La Poufsouffle ignora de nouveau la douleur que lui infligea l'effort de sauver Chang, à l'instant ou un hurlement de foule retentissait.

En redressant la tête, la capitaine, après avoir prit garde à ne pas lâcher Chang, remarqua Smith, l'attrapeur de sa maison, en train de brandir le vif d'or comme un fou, alors que tous les Poufsouffles lui fonçaient dessus à bride abattue.

La Poufsouffle, bien qu'elle partage leur joie, préféra atterrir au sol ou mesdames Pomfresh et Bibine l'attendaient.

- Faîtes un peu attention Brown, lui dit Bibine alors que l'infirmière récupérait la Serdaigle évanouie.

- Je suis désolée Madame. On était tous fatigués, alors j'ai voulu taper fort dans le cognard pour qu'on puisse récupérer le souaffle, et que le cognard nous laisse un peu de répit, expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

- J'avais bien comprit, répondit-elle avant de s'élever dans les airs pour annoncer le score final. Victoire des Poufsouffles avec trois cent trente, contre soixante pour les Serdaigles.

La batteuse s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs, et s'arrêta devant le capitaine des Serdaigles qui fixait inquiet son attrapeuse.

- Elle va bien, elle a juste eu peur, indiqua Myrwen. C'était un beau match, ajouta-t-elle fatiguée.

- Très, les Poufsouffles sont très forts cette année, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de jeter un œil à sa sœur qui était en train de l'acclamer, alors que Ron semblait paniqué à côté d'elle.

Après tout, les prochains adversaires des Gryffondors ce seront eux, les Poufsouffles.

Elle croisa le sourire flottant de Potter, et fronça les sourcils tout en redescendant vers le sol, sa batte toujours à la main.

Tous, à leurs niveaux, les postes d'une équipes de quidditch étaient très durs à tenir. Et les batteurs devaient être rapides, forts, mais aussi deviner le coup avant qu'il n'arrive et se stabiliser dans les airs le temps de repousser le cognard loin de ses poursuiveurs et de son attrapeur.

- C'était super les gars, indiqua Myrwen avec un sourire encourageant à son équipe aussi exténuée qu'elle.

- Tu as bien joué aussi, répondit Smith. Mais... Tu as tiré volontairement sur Chang ou pas ? interrogea-t-il après une hésitation.

- C'était un accident. Elle était dans la trajectoire du cognard, quand il a tapé dans la main du poursuiveur qui était en possession du souaffle.

La Poufsouffle continua à parler du match avec ses joueurs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte rapidement sa cape sur le bras- bras qu'elle bougeait le moins possible- pour aller voir sa sœur, avant qu'ils n'aillent fêter leur victoire dans leurs salles communes.

- C'était génial ! hurla Lavande en sautant dans les bras de sa sœur, alors que Ron la fixait comme si il n'avait jamais vu la sœur de sa petite-amie le survivant, quand à lui, ne semblait pas tellement surpris.

- Tu es très forte, lui dit Poil de carotte avec une légère crainte dans le regard.

- Je suis batteuse depuis deux ans, depuis ma troisième année, précisa-t-elle. J'ai eu le temps de me perfectionner. C'est avec le temps qu'on devient réellement doué.

- Il y a une notion de talent naturel, quand on empêche son poursuiveur d'être touché par le cognard, mais qu'en plus il bute dans la main d'un poursuiveur adverse, puis dans l'attrapeuse, contra Harry de sa voix des plus séduisante, il fallait l'admettre.

- Ma sœur a toujours été douée, sourit Lavande en sautillant jusqu'au rouquin qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Te voilà prévenu Potter, on va être coriaces cette année.

- Comme toutes les autres. Je me rappelle très bien, que l'année dernière tu as tapé si fort dans le cognard qu'il a faillit me toucher, moi et Malefoy qui était dans les gradins. Il t'a insulté pendant tout le match après. C'est une manie que tu as de tirer très fort.

- Ça permet de respirer un peu, indiqua Myrwen avec indifférence.

Elle n'était pas la seule à faire ça parmi les huit batteurs que comptait Poudlard, sans compter les réservistes. Mais c'était avec elle que tout le monde tiquait.

- Et puis, j'ai tendance à rater les gens que je n'aime pas, ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner vers sa sœur. A plus tard Lavande, passe une bonne soirée avec P... Ron.

- Merci petit-sœur, fête bien ta victoire.

- Je vais plutôt me coucher, mais merci, répondit la Poufsouffle en tournant les talons.

- Ta sœur s'est fait mal au poignet..., murmura Harry très bas, si bien que seule Lavande l'entendit.

- Nan, rigola-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de Ron. Les autres l'auraient vu si c'était le cas. Ne t'inquiète pas... Tu l'aimes bien ma sœur ?

- Ah ça, répondit-il avant de tourner les talons pour aller voir Hermione.

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous à plus ?


	3. Part 3 : Les mystéres d'Harry Potter

Je vous souhaite un "bonsoir" sous la neige !

Tout d'abord, je tien à remercier Syngaly de sa superbe correction !

Ensuite, j'ai eut la très très heureuse des rewiews que j'ai reçu. Et j'espère que même si vous ne dite rien, cette histoire vous plait quand même rien qu'un tout petit peu.

L.I.E : Tu trouves Harry idiot ? OCC complétement ! Mais idiot ? Pourquoi ? Que lui ai-je fait faire qui te donne cette impression ? Myrwen sera effectivement ami avec les Weasley quand elle les rencontreras.  
Lixouille : Voila le chapitre ! Tu en sais un petit plus sur ce que pense Harry, ça va te donner une bonne idée sur la relation que vas avoir Myrwen avec Harry. Et avec en prime, un éclat du sale caractère de Myrwen.

Et sans plus tardé, la partie 3 : les mystères d'Harry Potter.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

Partie 3 : Les Mystères d'

Harry Potter.

Harry s'installa à côté d'Hermione dans la salle commune encore déserte, et la fixa quelque instant en attendant d'avoir enfin son attention.

- Un problème Harry ? demanda la Gryffondor dans un parfait numéro de Miss-je-sais-tout agaçant, sans décoller ses yeux de son livre.

-Je suis amoureux, alors oui, répondit-il avec un sourire quand elle redressa les yeux surprise.

- Toi aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec les filles cette année ! hurla-t-elle au comble du désespoir. C'est Ginny, c'est ça ? Tu t'es enfin rendu compte qu'elle t'aime ?

- C'est la fille de l'année dernière Hermione, corrigea Harry en se demandant si il avait bien fait de venir la voir.

- Quoi ? La fille qui a faillit te tuer avec le cognard ? beugla la meilleure-amie du Gryffondor avec une discrétion inexistante. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait quasiment personne dans la salle commune.

- Elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Et je te rappelle qu'elle a intégré l'armée de Dumbledore l'année dernière, et qu'avec elle il y avait pas mal de Poufsouffles qui n'auraient jamais eu l'idée de venir, parce qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de Gryffondors dans l'ordre.

- Elle n'a servit à rien Harry. Je ne te comprends pas, elle n'a rien de spécial cette fille... Tu es sûr que tu l'aimes ?

- Elle se moque du fait que je sois le survivant ou le premier clochard de Poudlard, répondit tranquillement le survivant. Sans compter qu'en plus elle ne m'aime pas.

- La première de Poudlard à ne pas être éblouie, reconnut Hermione. Mais elle a quand même failli de tuer.

- Hermione, le quidditch est un sport à risques. Et elle était plus près de toucher Malefoy que moi avec ce cognard.

- Fait quand même attention, marmonna la Gryffondor.

.

Harry laissa flotter son habituel sourire sympathique sur ses lèvres, en saluant Lavande toujours montée sur son Ron-Ron comme à son habitude.

- Où est passée Myrwen ? demanda-t-il quelques minutes après une intense séance d'échanges buccaux, pendant laquelle Harry se mit à parler avec un inconnu qui l'adulait comme tous les autres pour passer le temps.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait aller sur le terrain de quidditch pour son équipe, répondit la Gryffondor en lâchant un Ron qui n'était pas vraiment d'accord. Mais son équipe a eu une semaine de vacances alors... je ne sais pas ce qu'elle y fait.

- Je vais aller voir, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en se levant. Il prit la gaufre qui trônait sur son assiette, et se mit à la manger tout en traversant la grande salle encore endormie.

Le sorcier entra finalement dans l'immense terrain de quidditch, et trouva bel et bien la Poufsouffle en train d'astiquer un cognard, alors que le vif d'or voletait autour d'elle sans s'éloigner.

- Bonjour Myrwen, dit-il en s'installant en tailleur de l'autre côté de la malle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? siffla-t-elle froidement dès qu'elle comprit qui il était.

- Je te retourne la question, répondit le Gryffondor amusé.

- Je nettoie les balles, ça se voit. C'est un peu crade, des fois il y a du sang sec, des traces des gras, ...

- Elles ne se nettoient pas automatiquement ?

- Normalement si, mais avant chacun de nos match je les désactive, ça les rend moins glissantes quand ont les attrape. C'était Cédric qui disait tout le temps ça. Alors je continue, expliqua-t-elle son regard noisette soudain remplit de nostalgie.

- Tu le connaissais bien Cédric ? interrogea-t-il près à se mettre sur la défensive.

- Les Poufsouffles ne ne sont ni stupides, ni peureux, ni inconscients. Notre trait de caractère dominant c'est la sociabilité. Dans les murs de notre salle commune, nous nous entendons pratiquement tous très bien, et Cédric était comme notre frère à tous. Mais en dehors de nos murs, vous nous écrasez tous avec vos idées préconçues comme quoi il n'y a que les bons à rien qui vont à Poufsouffle, répondit-elle en astiquant maintenant le souaffle d'une main et en tenant toujours la balle de l'autre.

- Je... Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre les Poufsouffles, murmura-t-il avant de se taire, quand il croisa le regard rempli de haine de la capitaine de quidditch en face de lui.

- Tu as dit que notre équipe ne risquait pas de gagner contre quelqu'un il y a longtemps, mais tu l'as dit. J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois le survivant, et que tout le monde t'adule comme si tu allais faire tourner la Terre dans l'autre sens. Je te déteste, et je me fiche de tes état d'âme. Tu veux que je te dise ? poursuivit-elle en poussant la malle sur le côté, pour le tuer du regard de plus près après s'être presque collée à lui.

- Vas-y, répondit Harry pour voir ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- D'accord tes parents ont été tué, ton parrain aussi, Cédric même, et je ne sais qui, tu penses que ça fait quoi aux autres ? Ils ont pitié dans le meilleur des cas, mais ils s'en foutent. Je sais que ça fait mal qu'on dise ça, poursuivit-elle plus bas, mais tu n'es pas le plus malheureux Harry Potter. Lavande a perdu ses parents il y a quatre ans, notre grand-mère les a suivi dans la tombe, et trois mois plus tard c'était son parrain et sa marraine. Ils ont tous été tué par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas prononcer-le-nom, et elle ne traîne pas ça derrière elle comme tu le fais.

- C'était tes parents aussi, non ? demanda-t-il en s'assombrissant. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais il devait tous les venger en tuant Voldemort lui, pas elles.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas à plaindre moi. Quand on est rentrées à Poudlard, j'ai découvert que presque tout les Poufsouffles avaient perdu au moins un parent à cause de Voldemort, et que même si c'est triste il y a un temps pour tout. Lavande n'a pas eu ma chance, parce que tout le monde a compati en la réconfortant, sans lui faire affronter la réalité de notre époque.

- Tu es la première, murmura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, mais le laissa faire sans pour autant lui rendre son étreinte. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents, pas le moindre, même pas une odeur... Parfois je me dis que Ginny devrait ressembler à peut-près à ma mère. Et que Dumbledore est un peu comme mon mentor. Mais... je n'ai pas de souvenir... rien...

- Tu as pensé à demander au professeur Lupin, à Dumebledore, au professeur McGonagall, à madame Bibine, et au professeur Rogue, de te parler de tes parents ? interrogea-t-elle en ayant l'impression de se mêler des affaires qui ne la regardait pas. J'ai entendu dire que les professeurs Lupin et Rogue étaient dans la même année que tes parents. Ton... Ton père était très doué au quidditch, alors madame Bibine pourra sûrement te parler de lui, et le professeur McGonagall aimait beaucoup ta mère. Le professeur Flitwick aussi je pense...

- Merci Myrwen, murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement altérée, en posant son front dans le creux de son cou.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas ton amie que je peux te dire ça, sourit-elle enfin.

- Tu l'es, souffla-t-il quelques instants plus tard, en plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux de Myrwen. Crois-moi, tu l'es.

Le Gryffondor lui sourit ensuite, avant de reculer un peu et de se relever pour aider Myrwen à faire de même. Il prit le chiffon, et nettoya le vif d'or qui émit des plaintes stridente, avant de le ranger puis de refermer la malle.

- Je vais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie, tu as le bras tout rouge et gonflé, indiqua le Gryffondor en regardant la malle se ranger toute seule.

- Je vais bien, coupa-t-elle en reculant.

- C'est faux, dit-il d'un ton sans appel, en lui attrapant la main pour la nouer avec la sienne. Allez, je vais agir comme un ami, et te traîner là-bas.

- L'entraînement reprend demain, tenta pourtant la capitaine. Ça va passer avec un peu de glace.

- On verra ce qu'en dit Madame Pomfresh. Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des capitaines qu'on est censé être invincible.

- Oui, mais c'est toujours mieux quand on va bien, marmonna Myrwen sans en démordre.

- Tu crois sérieusement que tu aurais pu jouer contre nous avec un poignet dans cet état ?

- Le match est dans presque trois mois.

- Chez les moldus ça peut prendre du temps, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

.

- Trois mois ? beugla pratiquement Myrwen alors que l'infirmière terminait de poser l'attelle sur son poignet gauche.

- Vous auriez dû venir me voir directement, et non attendre une semaine que ça empire. Vous ne pourrez pas faire le match contre les Gryffondor, Miss Brown.

- Je dois le faire ! Je vous en prie ! Si je ne joue pas, on ne gagnera jamais, et Cédric... Il... On aura plus jamais autant de chance de tous les battre !

- Je suis navrée, Miss Brown.

La capitaine des Poufsouffles se tut brusquement, et sentit l'étreinte rassurante d'Harry dans son dos. Elle ferma les yeux désespérée, et referma ses mains sur celle du capitaine des Gryffondors.

- C'est de ma faute, murmura-t-elle en se retournant pour se mettre franchement à pleurer.

C'était leur seul chance de gagner contre toute les autres équipes, et elle allait les faire perdre parce qu'elle avait pensé qu'elle guérirait sans rien faire.

- J'aurais fait la même chose que toi Myrwen, ça va aller, murmura Harry contre son oreille en la berçant doucement pour qu'elle se calme.

- Non, tu serais allé à l'infirmerie parce que Granger ou Poil de carotte t'auraient forcé à y aller... J'en suis sûre, renifla-t-elle contre sa veste.

- Pas si je savais que sans moi l'équipe perdrait à coup sûr. J'aurais demandé à Lovegood d'essayer de me guérir, et je me serais acharné sur la glace en serrant les dents. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta le Gryffondor en dénouant ses cheveux d'une main, avant de les caresser lentement en même temps que son dos.

- Monsieur Potter, Miss Brown, nous devriez aller voir Madame Bibine, peut-être qu'elle pourrait décaler le match d'un mois. Si les Poufsouffles sont d'accord, et les Gryffondors aussi, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

- On va faire ça, merci Madame Pomfresh, lui dit le Gryffondor alors que la Poufsouffle se redressait légèrement pour l'interroger du regard. On ne perdra pas, mais tu as le droit te tenter ta chance contre nous.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu m'en devras une, et l'histoire s'arrêtera là, répondit-il en lui souriant gentiment.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?


	4. Part 4 : Le riducule de Zacharias Smith

Bonjour !

Merci à ma super betâ Syngali, toujours là, toujours ponctuelle, toujours nikel !

Et merci aussi au rewieuveur Lixouille et Manoirmalfoys (Les poufsouffles sont hyper négliger dans le monde JK Rowling comme dans les fanfics, c'est bien d'avoir un faible pour eux de temps en temps ! J'espère que la suite de plaira), ainsi qu'a Franc et Direct et Alexa Jools.

Au programme de se chapitre : Saint-Valentin, Match de quidditch Gryffondors contre Poufsouffle. Que vas donner un Harry versus Myrwen ? On vas tout de suite le savoir !

Ps :Le chapitre suivant est intitulé : La mort d'Albus Dumbledore, après se chapitre, les choses vont s'accélérer lègerment.

Voila, j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira.

.

* * *

.

Partie 4 : Le ridicule de

Zacharias Smith.

.

.

Myrwen fixa le cognard miniature qui trônait sur son porte clé, l'esprit dans le vague. Même si Harry lui avait permis de jouer, elle ne serait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Trois mois sans taper dans un seul cognard, ça se verrait obligatoirement.

Elle avait pu faire une rééducation sommaire, mais rien de plus.

- Petite-sœur, l'interpella Lavande en sautillant jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffles, encore déserte à cette heure.

A la différence des Gryffondors et des Serpentards qui s'entrainaient le soir, les Serdaigles s'entrainaient à la pause de midi, et les Poufsouffles le matin. Aussi n'y avait-t-il à la table que le Poufsouffle de l'équipe de quidditch, et quelques autres élèves mais très peu.

- Bonjour Lavande, répondit Myrwen en regardant la Gryffondor s'installer à côté d'elle.

- Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est la Saint-Valentin ? Tu comptes offrir quelque chose à Harry pour t'avoir arrangée ?

- Euh... C'est la fête des amoureux Lavande, pas celle des remerciements.

- Quelle rabat-joie ! Depuis cette histoire vous ne vous parlez quasiment plus, tu devrais faire attention, Ginny le veux aussi.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, Lavande, soupira-t-elle.

- A d'autres ! Toujours est-il que tu dois agir ou tu le perdras, fanfaronna-t-elle avant de s'éloigner rapidement quand Ron entra dans la grande salle encore à moitié endormi.

La capitaine des Poufsouffles ne répondit rien, et se leva à son tour suivie par toute son équipe. Elle passa à côté du Gryffondor, et glissa son "remerciement" (parce qu'elle en avait bien prévu un malgré ce qu'elle avait put dire à sa sœur) dans la poche du brun à lunettes et poursuivit son chemin sans que personne ne remarque rien.

.

Harry eut un petit sourire, et attendit que les dix Poufsouffles qui composaient l'équipe en tout et pour tout soient loin pour fouiller sa poche.

Il en sortit un vif d'or en porte-clé, et sourit légèrement alors que Lavande écarquillait les yeux face à l'objet.

- C'est Ginny qui te l'a offert ? demanda-t-elle après une hésitation.

- Non, celle que j'aime Lavande.

- Il parait qu'il y a un message dans tout les vif d'or, tu devrais peut-être essayer de l'ouvrir, proposa Ron alors que sa petite-amie s'assombrissait en songeant que sa sœur n'avait aucune chance avec le beau Gryffondor aux yeux verts.

Le capitaine des Gryffondors obtempéra, et au bout de cinq minutes il vit une écriture manuscrite s'afficher entre les deux ailes dorées du vif.

_"Une fois que tu ne seras plus le survivant, mais le héros, je te dirai que je t'aime, mais, avec tout le courage dont j'aurai besoin pour le faire, tu as intérêt à être là !"_

- Tu viens de le faire, sourit-il touché qu'elle ne doute pas de lui, bien qu'elle n'ait pas une confiance aveugle en sa personne. Elle ne l'envoyait pas à la mort en lui demandant d'aller se battre, seulement de gagner.

Et il aimait ça. Aussi stupide que soit la nuance.

- Dis-moi Lavande, qui vas-tu encourager ? Les Gryffondors ou les Poufsouffles ? lui demanda Ron.

- Les deux. Je vais encourager Myrwen pour qu'elle frappe un cognard qui percutera ta sœur, répondit Lavande qui ne cachait pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Ginny. Toi pour que tu arrêtes tout les souaffles, et... après je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec un regard brillant qui indiquait bien qu'elle y pensait depuis un moment.

- Ta sœur ne sera pas au mieux de ses capacités avec son poignet, tu devrais l'encourager un peu plus pour qu'elle tacle Ginny, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Tu as raison, répondit-elle comme libérée d'un poids. J'aimerais vraiment que tu deviennes mon beau-frère.

- Hey ! grogna Ron, Harry est mon frère de toute manière !

- Pas comme ça, soupira la Gryffondor en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

Myrwen hurla littéralement à son attrapeur de s'arrêter, mais l'idiot ne l'écouta pas et fonça vers les gradins, avant de tomber entre deux bancs en bois, évanoui.

Pourtant le match ne s'arrêta pas. Il était lancé depuis près de deux heures, et les Gryffondors dominaient malgré tous leurs efforts.

- C'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle en s'interposa entre son gardien et un souaffle qui allait passer dans les buts. Elle donna un énorme coup dans le souaffle qui atterrit dans les bras de sa poursuiveuse, qui, à son tour, entama aussitôt une course.

La capitaine jeta un œil à Harry tranquillement en train de poursuivre le vif d'or sans l'ombre d'un ennemi, puisque Smith ne bougeait toujours pas des gradins où il était tombé.

- Remuez-vous ! hurla-t-elle de nouveau en tapant cette fois, dans le cognard qui fonçait sur sa poursuiveuse après qu'elle ait marqué les points. La balle, très molle, fut renvoyé par Weasley qui adressa un regard conquérant à Myrwen ce qui énerva la capitaine des Poufsouffles au plus haut point.

Elle amorti le cognard, avant d'armer ses deux bras sur la batte, tout en tuant littéralement la Gryffondor du regard. Cette dernière, confiante, attendit le tir.

Weasley-muscle-d'homme n'aurait pas dû.

Myrwen tira un véritable boulet de canon, malgré la douleur lancinante qui la prenait. Non seulement elle dégomma la batte de la rouquine qui souriait beaucoup moins quand celle-ci se brisa par terre, mais le cognard traversa la barrière en bois de l'un des gradins des professeurs.

- Les gars, dépêchez-vous, hurla-t-elle en donnant un coup d'accélérateur pour frapper Smith afin de le réveiller.

- On ne fait que ça Myrw'.

- Alors obstinez-vous, brailla-t-elle en apercevant brusquement le vif d'or. Si elle pouvait l'attraper elle aurait une chance. Elle fit une piqué et passa devant Harry dans l'espaces entre les gradins des Serpentards et celui du dessus.

Elle ressortit de l'autre côté, et sourit en sentant la balle se débattre. Il n'y avait que les attrapeurs qui mettaient fin au jeu en attrapant le vif d'or et vu l'état de Smith, Myrwen ne pouvait pas lui donner. Mais il étaient dominés de cent points, et, si elle le relâchait, ils perdraient de deux cent cinquante points, aussi le garda-t-elle en main, avec sa batte dans l'autre.

- Je veux les deux capitaines ! hurla Bibine après avoir donné un gros coup de sifflet quand elle comprit que Myrwen avait le vif d'or, mais plus d'attrapeur à qui le donner.

Docilement ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'arbitre qui les fixait, indécise.

- Miss Brown, le match ne s'arrêtera pas tant que Monsieur Potter n'aura pas le vif d'or, Smith ne se réveillera pas avant un moment d'après Pomfresh.

- Si je lui donne, je perds, je préfère encore que le match dure jusqu'à ce que le score soit en notre faveur, même si ça n'arrive que demain, répondit la Poufsouffle, butée.

- Dans ce cas, vous avez cinq minutes pour trouver une solution tous les deux. Et je ne pense pas que Miss Brown veule bien le lâcher, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Harry qui avait bien comprit la situation.

- Tu as triché, dit-il enfin sur un ton faussement teinté de reproche.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Tu as tapé dans un souaffle, cassé la batte de Ginny, et attrapé le vif d'or.

- Ce n'est pas interdit, juste rétros. Je ne te donnerais jamais le vif d'or si ça me fait perdre Harry. Jamais. Même si je dois finir la main en sang et jouer pendant encore douze heures.

- J'avais comprit, un match nul te conviendrait ? interrogea-t-il après un silence.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Mais je vois mal comment tu comptes faire sans que les Serdaigles et les Serpentards ne hurlent à la tricherie.

- Je vais demander un temps mort, et leur expliquer que c'est la seule manière si ils veulent aller manger ce soir. Et de ton côté tu vas leur dire de redoubler de volonté en leur expliquant. Si personne ne dit l'avoir fait, personne ne le saura.

- Marché conclu, murmura-t-elle.

.

Myrwen donna un dernier coup de batte pour permettre à son équipe de marquer le dernier point.

Contre toute attente, personne n'avait rien remarqué, c'était la seule solution pour terminer ce match, sans y passer plus de treize heures.

La sorcière lâcha ensuite le vif d'or, et le déposa dans la main d'Harry après qu'ils aient mené de cent cinquante point pile poil.

La fin du match retendit, alors que la capitaine remercia le Gryffondor une dernière fois.

- Match nul ! hurla Madame Bibine. Sur le score de quatre cent trente points partout !

Une ovation retentit devant les tribunes, alors qu'ils descendaient vers le sol tous plus exténués les uns que les autres.

- Espèce de salle tricheuse ! vociféra brusquement Weasley-fille en fonçant droit sur Myrwen qui rassurait ses équipiers sur sa blessure au poignet. Tu es une vraie salope ! Bibine aurait du t'interdire le terrain depuis longtemps !

Les Poufsouffles dévisagèrent la Gryffondor à la démarche masculine sans bouger, alors que le capitaine de la furie courait derrière elle.

- Ginny ! hurla-t-il.

La Gryffondor arma son bras, alors que la foule hurlait en assistant à la scène. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eut de combat juste après la fin d'un match.

- Tu es au courant que j'ai une batte ? interrogea calmement la Poufsouffle. Je suis sûre que Dumbledore me pardonnera si je te casse la main en me défendant... Réfléchis-y bien.

- On doit te corriger ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu es dans la maison-poubelle ! Tu es moche ! Et un monstre de tricheries ! Digory serait déçu en te voyant ! Quand on pense que tu lui dédie toutes vos victoires ! Trainée !

- Ça suffit Weasley ! hurla Harry en la tirant par le bras. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et aussitôt elle se calma en affichant un sourire ravi.

- Tu me le payeras quand il y aura moins de témoins, mima la Gryffondor pour que son capitaine ne la voie pas.

- Pardonnez-la, elle n'aime pas perdre, leur dit le capitaine des Gryffondors en adressant un regard désolé aux Poufsouffles.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ? demanda alors la poursuiveuse de septième année.

- Que je ne voulais pas voir la femme que j'aime dans cet état, ajouta-t-il en adressant un regard légèrement appuyé à la Poufsouffle qui s'empourpra. Vous êtes très bons !

- On aurait perdu sans notre capitaine et ses contournements de règlement, répondit la seule poursuiveuse féminine.

- Alors prenez-soin d'elle, répondit Harry en tournant les talons tranquillement.

Harry afficha un sourire satisfait. Il n'avait même pas eu à dire à son équipe de les laisser gagner, ils les avaient dominés d'eux-mêmes.

.

* * *

.

Voila, alors vous avez aimez ?


	5. Part 5 : La fin d'Albus Dumbledore

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abort, je tiens à remercier chaudement Singaly pour ses corrections rapides et parfaite.

Ensuite, merci au rewieweur, ainsi qu'au gens (j'espère qu'il y en à qui me lisse, mais qui ne commentent pas.

Apple : Il y a sept partie. Donc, après celle-ci, il en reste deux. Je me demande, tu n'as pas aussi réwieuvé mon autre fic par hasard ? J'èpère que la suite sera à la hauteur du début.

Juju07200 : Voila la suite que tu attendais ! J'espère qu'elle te plairas.

Au programme ? Un Harry pas content suivit de prés par un Harry heureux, puis, pour fermer la marche : un Harry triste.

La prochaine, et avant dernière partie aura pour titre : La défaite de Voldemort.

Mais en attendant place à la partie 5 : La fin d'Albus Dumbledore.

PS : Myrwen à un an de moins que Harry. Elle est donc en cinquième années.

.

* * *

.

.

Partie 5 : La fin d'

Albus Dumbledore.

.

.

- Weasley, dit froidement le capitaine des Gryffondors à l'adresse de Ginny une fois dans les vestiaires. Si je te revois piquer une crise comme ça, je te vire de mon équipe qu'importe que tu sois douée, c'est bien clair ? cracha-t-il.

- Mais... Tu... Tu... m'aimes..., bredouilla-t-elle.

- Tu es la sœur de mon meilleur-ami. J'ai dit ça pour tu cesses de souiller l'honneur de notre maison comme une parfaite idiote.

- Harry ! coupa Ron. Calme-toi, c'est ma sœur quand même !

- Et elle a agressé la sœur de ta petite-amie Ron, répondit Harry en sortant des vestiaires sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

- Je suis désolée, annonça la capitaine des Poufsouffles en apparaissant dans le couloir d'où Harry venait d'émerger.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être Myrwen. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

- Je ne suis pas la capitaine la plus... normale. Ce n'était pas bien que je prenne le vif d'or et te faire ensuite du chantage.

Harry lui sourit doucement en couvrant la distance qui les séparait tous les deux. Il lui prit doucement la main droite, et lui retira son gant déchiqueté pour observer les dégâts que lui avait fait le vif d'or quand elle le tenait.

- Va voir l'infirmière cette fois, lui dit-il doucement.

- Tu ne pourrais pas la guérir toi-même ? interrogea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Peut-être, sourit le capitaine des Gryffondors en sortant sa baguette de sa poche pour murmurer un sortilège, qui guérit en partie seulement sa main. Et bien non, tu vas devoir aller à l'infirmerie.

- Soit, sourit finalement Myrwen. J'irai, puisque tu y tiens temps.

- Je vais aller rejoindre Hermione, lui dit alors doucement Harry. Prend soin de toi jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

- J'essaierai, sourit-elle enfin.

.

Myrwen sourit en observant le match des Gryffondors. Ils avaient gagné, comme elle le pensait.

- Myrwen ! hurla Lavande juste à côté d'elle. Ils ont gagné ! Ils ont gagné !

- En as-tu jamais douté ? interrogea la Poufsouffle avec un sourire.

- Tu l'aimes ? Harry ? J'en étais sûre ! cria-t-elle en sautillant autour de sa sœur, tout en descendant dans le couloir des vestiaires pour aller chercher Ron-Ron au cas où il se perdrait.

- Tais-toi Lavande, il n'a pas besoin de ça d'accord ? Ne t'en mêle pas.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, pour une fois fais ce que je te demande, Grande-sœur, supplia la Poufsouffle.

- Très bien, mais je te promet de tout déballer à Harry si ma greluche de "belle-sœur" tente encore un truc contre toi.

- Lavande, il a déjà le monde à sauver, je peux me débrouiller toute seule, soupira Myrwen en se taisant brusquement, quand les deux Gryffondors émergèrent du couloir.

- Savais-tu, lui dit Harry avec un sourire, que nous avons autant de victoires l'un que l'autre au quidditch cette année ?

- Oui, répondit-elle doucement. C'est impressionnant. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à passer mes BUSES et tout est fini, ajouta-t-elle presque déjà nostalgique.

.

Myrwen salua sa sœur et saisit l'écharpe que cette dernière lui tendait. Elle, la si bonne élève, se retrouvait à faire le mur et à se travestir pour entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'en haut, indiqua Ron en lui tendant la main pour éviter qu'elle ne se retrouve dans l'impossibilité d'entrer dans leur dortoir. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il veut te parler, Hermione non-plus d'ailleurs.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas une Gryffondor, mentit la Poufsouffle en remerciant Ron-Ron-le-roux avant d'entrer dans le dortoir d'Harry.

- Attends, lui dit de nouveau le roux alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte. Veille sur Lavande quand je ne serai plus là, veille sur elle.

- Veille sur Harry dans ce cas, sourit doucement la capitaine des Poufsouffles en refermant la porte. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers le seul lit ou les tentures rouges étaient descendues, et se planta devant sans les ouvrir. Tu voulais me voir ?

- Non, marmonna le survivant. J'ai simplement dit que je ne voulais par leur parler et qu'ils m'agaçaient avec leurs encouragements. Lavande a dit que tu n'en dirais pas, et que je voudrais sûrement te parler à tout hasard, expliqua-t-il en gardant ses genoux contre lui comme si il avait froid.

- J'entre, indiqua la Poufsouffle avant de fermer la tenture derrière elle. Elle s'assit sur le lit et attendit.

- Tu ne dis rien ? interrogea-t-il au bout de dix minutes.

- Je ne pense pas que je doive te parler, mais toi, tu as besoin de parler, indiqua-t-elle seulement.

Elle entendit le Gryffondor bouger lentement, et la serrer contre lui, son dos, à elle, contre son torse, à lui, comme si il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie malgré le noir qui régnait autour d'eux dans l'espace sombre.

- Tu sais, sans Dumbledore je serais encore dans cette maison... à être élevé comme un elfe... Sans rien connaître de la magie... De toi... Ou même de Ron et Hermione... Et il est parti... Rogue l'a tué avec Malefoy et les autres mangemorts... Ils me prennent tous ceux que j'aime... sans exception...

- Tu n'aimes pas Ron ? Ni Hermione ? demanda-t-elle doucement en lui caressant lentement l'avant bras du bout des doigts.

- Ils vont mourir, murmura-t-il avant d'être ébranlé par un sanglot. Il fondit brusquement en larmes dans les cheveux châtain détaché de la Poufsouffle, sans qu'elle ne prononce le moindre mot.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle parle, juste qu'elle soit là et se taise, et elle était toute disposée à le faire.

- Ils ne mourront pas Harry, murmura doucement Myrwen près d'une demi-heure plus tard. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que leurs destins sont de t'aider à tuer Celui-dont-ont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. N'aie pas peur de tout, sinon c'est lui qui va gagner et moi, je veux que se soit toi qui gagne, d'accord ?

- Je te le promets Myrwen, murmura Harry contre son oreille. Je n'aurai pas peur de Voldemort.

- C'est parfait pour moi dans ce cas, sourit-elle sans bouger.

- Je... je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine, murmura-t-il très bas, comme pour que personne ne l'entende, la Poufsouffle y comprise. Tu vas revenir n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, répondit honnêtement la capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch. Mon devoir est de m'assurer que les Poufsouffles plus jeunes que moi aillent tous bien. Donc oui, même si Dumbledore n'est plus il reste le professeur McGonagall, elle s'occupera très bien de Poudlard.

- Fais attention à toi, je ne supporterais pas que tu meurs pendant que j'ai le dos tourné.

- Je te promets de faire attention à moi Harry, mais tu dois faire la même chose. Si j'apprends que tu es mort sans que je n'ai pu faire ma déclaration, je te jure que j'irai jusqu'en enfer pour te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu meures une deuxième fois c'est bien clair ?

- J'ai hâte de l'entendre cette déclaration, sourit-il sans rien ajouter de plus. Il la garda contre lui, et le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment dans une position peu confortable, mais qui leur convenait à merveille.

.

- Lavande, murmura Myrwen très bas. Tu ne trouveras pas Ron, ça ne sert à rien de le chercher.

- Mais... Mon Ron-Ron... il..., hésita la Gryffondor en s'installant à côté de sa sœur quand un mangemort lui jeta un regard un peu appuyé.

- Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi avant la fin de l'année dernière. Ils sont tous les trois partis, et ils ne reviendront pas avant un bon moment.

- Tu... Tu crois que c'est dangereux ? hoqueta-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots dans les bras de la Poufsouffle, qui adressa un regard aux deux membres restants de l'équipe de quidditch.

- Oui, je le crois, mais il reviendra Lavande, parce qu'il a laissé quelque chose qu'il veut récupérer par dessus tout. Toi. Mais tu dois dire à tout le monde que vous avez rompu, ce sera plus sûr pour toi, d'accord ? chuchota la Poufsouffle.

- Pour lui... Je l'attendrai...

Myrwen adressa un regard désolé au mangemort qui passait à côté de leur cabine. Ce dernier lui demanda ce qu'elle était, tout en jetant un regard mécontent à Lavande toujours en train de pleurer.

- Myrwen Brown, sang-pur.

- Une Poufsouffle ? C'est bien rare... La plupart étaient des sang-de-bourbe.

- La plupart en effet, répondit-elle sans chercher à objecter quoi que ce soit.

Si elle devait passer encore deux ans dans une école dominée par les mangemorts, elle avait intérêt à faire une résistance plus que discrète, et permettre au peu de Poufsouffles encore à Poudlard de vivre presque normalement, en mettant la tête dans le sable pour ne pas être torturés.

.

* * *

.

Alors ça vous à plus ?


	6. Part 6 : La défaite de Voldemort

Bonjour !

Voici dont l'avant derniére partie : Le défaite de Voldemort !

Je tiens à remercier Singaly, ma bêta. Et vous aussi, c'est très motivant de savoir que des gens apprécies (surtout quand ont me le dit).

Juju07200 : C'est vrai que c'était court, et chapitre l'est aussi. Mais c'est surtout parce que les évènements s'accélèrent. Je préfère que se soit un peu court plutôt que de raconter du baratin simplement pour que sa ait l'air plus long. Ça me parait plus honnête. J'espère que ce (court) chapitre te plairas ?

L.I.E : Harry n'est plus bête ? Sa me rassure beaucoup ! Je suis assez d'accord sur la rupture brutale. Mais si j'avais dut rajouter quelque chose sa aurais du vent sans intérêt, et servir du flan pour rien, bah... sa sert à rien ! =) J'espère que se chapitre te plairas !

Karmilia : Oh, tu me flattes sa me fait rougir ! Elle est nian-nian du tout ma Myrwen, mais elle reste très poufsouffle quand même. J'aime assez ce que j'ai fait d'elle. J'espre que que la suite te plairas !

Apple : Je t'avait bien reconnu alors ! Je suis contente ! J'aime bien la relation entre Harry et Myrwen (pas seulement parce que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite, quoi que...) J'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre te plairas.

Lixouille : La "déclaration" de Myrwen est mignonne, je la voyait mal se planter devant Harry et dire tout de go : "Harry, je t'aime, sortons ensemble". Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

J'ajouterais que le prochain et dernier chapitre se nommera : L'abdication de Ginny Weasley !

J'espère que se chapitre vous plairas !

* * *

.

.

Partie 6 : LA DEFAITE DE

VOLDEMORT.

.

Myrwen ferma la porte, pour éviter que quiconque n'entre sournoisement par là pour la bataille finale.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu faisais de la résistance..., murmura Weasley-fille.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas sauté sur Harry quand il est arrivé ? Parce-que je ne l'ai pas suivi ? interrogea-t-elle avec sarcasme. J'avais des choses à faire, et j'en ai toujours. Je dois quitter le château et aller au terrain de quidditch, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'un des joueurs de Poufsouffle. Si dans dix minutes je ne suis pas retour au château, tu prends ma place et tu diras à tout le monde que je reviens. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé, ordonna Myrwen d'un ton sans appel.

- Tu as peur qu'Harry découvre que tu es morte ? demanda Ginny avec sarcasme.

- Non, j'ai peur qu'il le découvre avant d'avoir tué Voldemort, répondit-elle avant de se mettre à courir dans le couloir désert.

Elle s'arrêta dans le parc, et pointa sa baguette vers le stade de quidditch.

- _Accio Cognard_, hurla-t-elle dix fois de suite, tout en jetant des regards paniqué derrière elle quand la bataille commença.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle appela sa batte, alors que les cognards arrivaient enfin.

- Dumbledore disait que vous n'étiez pas de simple balles. Je veux le croire, alors... protégez Poudlard, je vous en prie, murmura-t-elle alors qu'un des cognards se mettait à léviter à la bonne hauteur.

- _Nous t'aiderons Miss, tire le plus fort possible et nous ne nous arrêterons pas jusqu'à ce que le souffle que tu insuffles ne disparaisse et nous reviendrons, jusqu'à ce que tu ne nous frappe plus._

La Poufsouffle arma son bras, et frappa les dix cognards aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Ils partirent dans les airs, alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour rejoindre le château.

La Poufsouffle se sentit complètement vide, quand elle aperçu Weasley en train d'embrasser Harry.

Elle resta plantée là, dans le couloir, la batte à la main, comme une idiote. Qu'avait-elle cru ? Qu'il l'aimait ?

- Je suis une idiote, souffla-t-elle en regardant un cognard passer devant elle, puis tourner derrière le couple au dessus de la tête des élèves.

- Je sais, murmura la rouquine avant de monter les escaliers.

Myrwen frappa dans un cognard quand il passa près d'elle, et ignora le regard d'Harry quand il entendit le bruit de tonnerre que produisit la batteuse.

- Myrw', murmura-t-il.

- Plus tard, coupa-t-elle en tournant les talons pour évacuer les élèves.

Malgré l'effervescence, Myrwen fit de son mieux pour défendre les élèves, frapper les cognards, et mettre les mangemorts hors course.

Elle espérait que Lavande s'en sortirait elle-aussi, heureusement qu'elle avait insisté deux ans plus tôt pour faire confiance au survivant en intégrant l'ordre de Dumebledore avec la Gryffondor.

- Smith ! hurla Myrwen. Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ?

- Je... Je... suis aller chercher les vifs d'or... comme... comme... pour les cognards... mais..., j'y arrive pas.

- Calme-toi, ordonna-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de la malle ou logeaient les dix vif d'or inanimés. Protège-moi Smith, je vais le faire.

Son attrapeur hocha la tête en tremblant, alors que Myrwen animait les vif d'or du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle leur insuffla tout ce qu'elle pouvait, et lorsqu'elle se redressa, tout était devenu calme.

- Que...

- Il veut Harry, murmura un Zacharia Smith très blanc. Sinon ils nous tueront tous...

- On doit rejoindre les autres, murmura Myrwen en se levant. Les vif d'or voletèrent autour d'elle, alors que les cognards rampaient dans les escaliers à sa suite.

La Poufsouffle laissa son attrapeur dans la grande salle, et ne voulut pas savoir qui était mort. Elle tourna les talons, et croisa un Harry plus blanc que la mort et complètement seul.

- Tu comptes te rendre ? interrogea-t-elle dans son dos alors que les cognards s'arrêtaient de rouler sur le sol, et que les vifs fondirent sur l'attrapeur. Tu m'avais promis pourtant.

- Tu m'as vu embrasser Ginny non ? demanda-t-il complètement vide.

- Bien sûr, mais je t'ai fait une promesse, et tu m'as promis de la tenir. Tu ne dois pas te rendre. Sinon... tous nos morts n'auront servis à rien.

- Je suis désolé pour Lavande, lui dit Harry en baissant la tête.

- C'est pour ça ? Tu comptes te tuer, parce tu penses que je vais te tourner le dos ? Ton monde s'arrêtera à ta mort, mais le mien...

- Je dois mourir. Je suis une part de Voldemort, murmura le survivant comme coupable de quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable.

Myrwen secoua la tête les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Ce que tu doit VRAIMENT faire, c'est ne pas fuir, trancha Myrwen sans pouvoir continuer son argumentation. Elle effleura sa joue et croisa son regard vert emplit de tristesse. Un dernier baiser, murmura-t-elle en se plantant devant lui. Un dernier...

- Mon dernier, souffla Harry avant de l'embrasser.

.

- Harry Potter est mort ! cria Lord Voldemort, alors que Myrwen se mettait brusquement à pleurer en observant le corps inerte d'Harrry.

A peine quelques heures plus tôt il était vivant, et maintenant...

Elle vit Neville s'approcher après Malefoy vers Lord Voldemort, mais elle n'entendait plus rien. Comme si elle était sourde. Elle entendit son discours, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

Sa sœur était dans un état critique, et Harry était mort.

Et puis brusquement il se mit à bouger. Aussitôt la bataille reprit. Myrwen ne chercha même pas à l'approcher, elle saisit sa batte et se mit à frapper les cognards avec l'aide de l'un des Weasley. Elle ne savait pas lequel, qui avait trouvé, lui aussi, une batte.

Les vif d'or quand à eux, voletaient tous autour d'elle et d'un des jumeaux Weasley, les protégeant ainsi des maléfices que leur lançant les mangemorts.

- Une vrai joueuse de quidditch, sourit-il alors que la sorcière commençait à lancer des sorts _stupefix_ un peu partout, tout en reculant lentement mais sûrement jusque dans la grande salle.

Myrwen vit Molly mourir à son tour après qu'elle ait achevé Bellatrix. Elle vit tous ces gens mourir, mais resta complètement impuissante, à frapper toujours plus fort les cognards qui lui revenait et empêcher plus de mangemorts d'entrer en volant.

Elle n'était pas très douée pour les maléfices en tous genres excepté le quidditch elle ne pouvait rien.

- Allez aider les autres, murmura-t-elle aux vif d'or tout en armant son bras sans même le sentir. Elle frappa le cognard qui alla tuer un mangemort, avant de remonter vers ceux qui tentaient de s'approcher.

La Poufsouffle vit distinctement le moment ou Harry en finit avec Voldemort. Tous les mangemorts perdirent du terrain, et puis... tout fut fini.

.

- Il y a des gens dans de pires états que moi, se buta Myrwen tout en tendant les deux bras à l'infirmière qui lui jetait un regard sévère.

- Je parie que vous ne sentez plus rien, n'est-ce pas. Combien de fois avez-vous frappé ces cognards dévastateurs ? Une cinquantaine ?

- Ils étaient dix, Madame, je dirais... presque une centaine de fois...

- Ma pauvre enfant..., murmura l'infirmière alors qu'Harry passait devant elle sans s'arrêter.

Elle ne prit même pas mal l'ignorance qu'il afficha. La guerre était finie, et Ginny était en vie, elle n'aurait jamais dû penser que quelque chose était possible entre elle et lui.

- Et ma sœur ? Comment va-t-elle ? Lavande Brown, précisa-t-elle.

- Monsieur Weasley est avec elle. Elle va probablement devenir un loup-garou, mais elle est vivante grâce à l'intervention de Miss Granger.

- Merci, murmura Myrwen en tentant de se lever mais l'infirmière l'en empêcha d'un geste et lui demanda de lui montrer son bras gauche.

- Vous devez avoir tellement mal, murmura-t-elle choquée.

- D'autre ont beaucoup pire Madame, je vais bien.

* * *

Voila, la bataille est finit. Le chapitre est finit. Et l'histoire est presque finit.

Ça vous à plus ?


	7. Part 7 : L'abdication de Ginny Weasley

Bonsoir !

Voila, c'est la fin de notre épopée fantastique. La dernière partie est là. Je me sens un peu triste et fiére à la fin, et pourtant ce n'est pas la premiére histoire que je termine, mais sa me fait toujours un petit quelque chose...

Enfin, je tiens à remercier Singaly d'avoir toujours été là pour me corriger. Je vous le dit c'est une bêta en or !

Également dans le rang des remerciez, vous qui m'avez lu jusqu'au bout (même si c'est juste le premier et le dernier chapitre), et plus particulièrement :

Juju07200 : Je suis assez d'accord, j'avais du mal pour me remettre la bataille finale en place, alors j'ai essayé de coller au troue du films entre les différentes phases de la bataille. J'espère que se chapitre te plairas !

Apple : Non, non, ils vont finir triste et séparer parce que Ginny et Harry se sont emballer... Oui, oui, c'est une blague. Tu vas voir comment ça se termine (mon petit doigt m'a dit que ça se terminait bien, aprés le dit ça..., je dit rien...) J'espère que la fin te plairas !

Ainsi qu'a The Angel Sword, Philoutubs, darkharry060982.

J'espère que cette fin vous plairas !

.

* * *

.

Partie 7 : L' ABDICATION DE

GINNY WEASLEY.

.

- Vous comptez faire quoi des sœurs Brown ? leur demanda Hermione une fois qu'il furent sur le pont, peu après la défaite de Voldemort.

- Je vais rester avec Lavande, même si elle est une louve-garou, Remus le vivait assez bien, pourquoi pas elle ? répondit Ron avec un petit sourire gêné d'avoir laissé Hermione l'embrasser, alors qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- J'ai accepté de me séparer d'elle pour son bien, Hermione. Elle a fait courir le bruit qu'on avait rompu. Myrwen a été très forte pendant cette année.

- Vraiment ? interrogea Harry en fixant le paysage après avoir jeté la baguette de sureau dans le vide.

- Je suis allé la voir quand je suis... parti de la tente, répondit Ron avec une hésitation. Elle m'a dit que Lavande m'attendait toujours, et qu'elle tenait le coup parce qu'elle avait confiance en moi et en Harry Potter. Et elle m'a expliqué que même si ce n'était pas la joie, elles tiendraient.

- Elles tiendraient ?

- Myrwen est devenu la préférée de l'un des mangemorts. Grâce à ça, elle a réussit à protéger les Poufsouffles et sa sœur. En échange, elle devait simplement faire l'espionne. Et elle mentait très bien au mangemort, ce qui fait qu'il ne l'a jamais soupçonné de mentir parce qu'elle était de la résistance.

- Je savais qu'elle s'en sortirait, sourit Harry.

- Tu as vu l'état de ses bras ? coupa une Hermione offusquée. J'ai entendu dire que tous les cognards qu'on voyait s'attaquer aux mangemorts dans le ciel, comme des quilles avec une boule de bowling, c'était elle qui les frappait. Tout le temps.

- Vers la fin je crois que mon frère l'a un peu aidée, ajouta Ron alors qu'Harry devenait presque tout vert.

- Je dois y aller, murmura-t-il alors que ses deux amis le suivaient un sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant cette bataille il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, parce qu'il savait qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien, mais il avait oublié qu'elle croyait dans les valeurs des Poufsouffles. Il n'avait jamais pensé réussir à la convaincre de ne pas se battre.

Mais pendant les onze mois qui étaient passés, il n'avait cesser de se demander si elle aimerait un assassin, et si réellement elle n'avait pas dit ça pour qu'il veuille vivre et non mourir, en le prenant en pitié.

Seulement, Harry avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas comme ça, et qu'elle se fichait de qui il était. Elle avait mené sa bataille contre les mangemorts, sans penser à la suite des événements.

Comme lui.

Le survivant se planta devant une Myrwen aux deux bras bandés en train de parler avec George, Ginny était justement à côté de George. Il aurait presque pu croire qu'elles étaient devenues amies.

- Tu ne frappais pas si bien quand nous sommes partis, Fred et moi.

- C'est parce que je me suis entraîné deux ans de plus depuis, répondit la Poufsouffle. Et je me débrouillais à l'époque.

- Je me rappelle très bien qu'une fois Fred t'a hurlé que tu étais trop petite. Le coup suivant, elle lui a mis le cognard en plein dans l'une de ses jambes ! se mit-il à rire avant de s'arrêter quand il songea que son frère était mort.

- Elle frappe tout le monde, marmonna Ginny. C'est un danger cette fille.

- Sans elle tu n'aurais plus de grand-frère jumeaux, Gin'. Même pas le dernier.

- Je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie, Geor... Fre... ge.., murmura la Poufsouffle incapable de savoir lequel il était.

- Myrw', l'interpella Harry alors qu'elle ne le regardait toujours pas. George sembla comprendre ce qu'il passait, car il se leva et entraîna sa sœur au loin. Alors... cette déclaration...

- Tu t'es fait passer pour mort, l'accusa-t-elle sans le regarder, très butée.

- C'est vrai. Mais je suis en vie et Voldemort est mort, c'est ce que tu réclamais non ? demanda-t-il avec une légère hésitation. A moins que... tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- Tu as embrassé Weasley. Je pense que c'est elle que tu aimes Harry, et elle t'aime aussi, répondit Myrwen sans le regarder.

- Ils m'énervent ! hurla brusquement Ginny en se plantant devant les deux capitaines de quidditch. Brown, il t'aime et c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, pas le contraire ! Harry, elle t'aime, c'est sûr ! Maintenant embrassez-vous !

Harry fixa la rouquine comme si Voldemort venait de se relever. La seconde d'après, la Poufsouffle s'était levée et fixait la Gryffondor.

- D'où tu sors qu'il m'aime Weasley ? siffla-t-elle.

- Elle a raison Myrwen, répondit Harry en se levant à son tour. Il lui prit doucement les épaules, en prenant garde à ne pas effleurer ses bras blessés. Doucement il l'embrassa pour la seconde fois de son existence, comme si elle était un morceau de verre qui allait se briser si il appuyait trop fort.

Il s'écarta finalement, et croisa le regard brillant et incrédule de la Poufsouffle.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda la capitaine des Poufsouffles. Si jamais tu me quittes, héros ou pas, je te jure de te donner un coup de batte ou de tirer un cognard sur toi...

- Je prends le risque, sourit-il.

.

Harry sourit en observant les joueurs de Durmstrang, fêter la réouverture de Poudlard le septembre suivant.

Un tout nouveau Poudlard avait vu le jour avec l'aide de beaucoup d'élèves qui avaient voulu aider les professeurs.

Presque tous les élèves qui n'avaient pas pu faire leurs années pendant l'occupation des mangemorts étaient revenus.

Il entendit le coup de sifflet et s'élança avec l'autre attrapeur à la recherche du vif d'or, alors que Myrwen tapait dans le cognard, permettant ainsi à un poursuiveuse Serdaigle ainsi qu'un Gryffondor et un Serpentard de ne pas être blessés.

Pour le match contre l'équipe de Durmstrang, ils avaient pris les meilleurs éléments des toutes les équipes de l'année passée, ainsi qu'un nouveau joueur comme gardien.

- Mignonne ta copine, c'est la batteuse ? lui demanda l'attrapeur en se léchant les lèvres, tout en regardant la petite-amie d'Harry.

Discrètement le Gryffondor réussit à provoquer sa chute, dans un virage "malheureusement" trop serré tout en suivant le vif d'or.

- Ne touche pas à ma copine, cracha le survivant en poursuivant sa route alors qu'il atterrissait dans les gradins juste en bas.

Myrwen de son côté donna un coup de batte dans le cognard vers Weasley, qui parvint ainsi à dévier la course du souaffle vers leur but.

- Changement, hurla alors Bibine après avoir vu les signaux de la directrice.

Aussitôt le gardien partit en piqué vers le bas, alors que Zabini prenait sa place. Harry adressa un signe de tête à Myrwen, et aussitôt le match reprit de plus belle entre les poursuiveurs et batteurs.

La sorcière de Poufsouffle sourit de toutes ses dents, en savourant la sensation de frapper dans un cognard sans qu'il ne faille tuer de mangemorts. Elle sourit complètement quand la foule se mit à hurler lorsqu' Harry revint en brandissant le vif d'or.

Myrwen souriait encore, comme le match cessait peu après qu'il ait débuté.

- Vingt points pour Durmtrang et Deux cent soixante points pour Poudlard !

Tous les joueurs atteignirent le sol, alors que l'attrapeur de Durmtrang, Krum, jetait un regard mauvais à Harry, tout en faisant un baise-main à Myrwen malgré les bandages noirs qu'elle conservait pour éviter que ses blessures ne s'ouvrent à nouveau, bien qu'elle puisse jouer sans taper trop fort.

- Votre... petit-ami est très..., dit-il avec son très fort accent étranger.

- Possessif, proposa Myrwen avec un sourire. J'aime bien moi, répondit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Après la démonstration de sortilèges des trois écoles de magie, Poudlard, Durmtrang, et Beaux-batôns, la Poufsouffle put enfin retrouver sa sœur en train de sourire. Elle se détachait toujours les cheveux pour cacher la marque que Greyback avait laissé sur son corps quand il l'avait mordu, mais ça n'enlevait rien au charme de la Gryffondor amoureuse.

- C'était super ! hurla-t-elle. J'adore vous voir jouer.

- Hey ! coula Ron. Je n'ai même pas pu jouer, parce que Bibine a dit que j'avais un "niveau trop normal". T'as regardé le bras cassé des dix premières minutes du match ? beugla-t-il très fort complètement offusqué.

Lavande se mit à l'embrasser pour le faire taire, alors que le regard de Myrwen fixait Granger en train de flirter avec un adolescent, qui se trouvait être le même Krum qui l'avait presque dragué à la fin du match.

- On dirait qu'elle l'aime bien, le Krum, murmura la Poufsouffle.

- Ils sont sortis ensembles il y a trois ans, répondit Harry en posant son menton sur son épaule droite.

- On en apprend tous les jours, sourit-elle avant de tourner la tête pour embrasser le tueur de Voldemort.

.

* * *

.

Alors bilan générale ? Ça vous à plait ?


End file.
